The Musical Agents of SHIELD
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: There were many things that the outside world didn't know about Agent Phil Coulson and his team. And the biggest thing of all that no one knew was that they all loved to sing, and they actually sounded good while doing it. The only ones that did know were those agents themselves, otherwise known as...The Musical Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Seasons of Love

**Okay so this is something completely random I've decided to do! Basically it's what if Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a musical? :D? Or at least liked to sing privately to each other XD Just bear with me and go with the flow. I've a few of these planned if anyone likes this first one and wants me to continue so let me know! :) **

**But before we dive into this I'll just quickly say a few things and that is the following ~ The romantic pairings are SkyeWard, FitzSimmons & in time Philinda. Then there's Coulson and Skye who I'm going with as father/daughter for this fic and any of the songs it makes sense in. :D Okay, I'll disappear now and let ya'll read the crazy things that spring from my mind! Enjoy and R&R? :D (This is such a really random idea I've had isn't it omg and if people like it will be updated very randomly and when inspiration hits me).  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song Seasons of Love as that would be the cast of Glee and RENT. (The one in this fic is the Glee version. I really don't know who owns these lyrics o.o but it's not me so everyone chill).**

* * *

**Seasons of Love**

Agent Phil Coulson's team had been going strong together for a year now. And in that year they'd all become like a family to each other. The friendships they all shared with each other were now stronger than ever. The bond between each different team member had deepened over a year of constantly working and living together side by side. In that year Agent Coulson and Skye had found out that they truly were a family when it had been revealed to them that they were none other than father and daughter. Skye had since then taken on her father's surname of Coulson. As well as a father and daughter finally finding each other two different romances had since developed. One was between Agent Grant Ward and his boss' daughter Skye Coulson. The other one was between best friends Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Each romance had since made both couples bonds with each other stronger and made their working relationships easier. And then there was the constant 'will they won't they' romance between Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May, to which only time could tell. But most importantly throughout a year of working together they'd come to view each other as a family. As the family they'd always wanted. A family of parents, siblings, friends and protectors. They found they shared many things in common with each other as the months went on and on. And the one thing that they all shared in common that had managed to bring them closer together was the power of a song. Each team member enjoyed listening and singing to music. And it was ultimately music that brought them closer and closer together as a team and eventually a family.

To the outside world they were just a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that worked together. But at home on the Bus they were a family who constantly loved to burst into song whenever the moment struck them. Sometimes they'd sing to themselves, sometimes they'd sing love songs to their partners, sometimes they'd sing friendship songs and sometimes they'd sing songs together as a family. But no one but Agent Coulson and his team knew that, and that was just how they liked it. This was their little secret.

* * *

On the one year anniversary of them coming together as team saw all six of them gather together in Agent Coulson's office around his piano, to which only his fellow team members knew he owned and could play. On that day Agent Coulson had happily took his seat with Agent May sitting beside him. To the right of him was Leo, happily holding his girlfriend Jemma in his arms. And lastly leaning against the front of the piano was Grant, also happily holding his girlfriend Skye in his arms. There was only one song that they could sing to honour the anniversary of them coming together as a team. A team that had in just a year become a strong family.

Smiling at his team Agent Phil Coulson placed his fingers over the keys of his piano and started to play, while each member slowly started to sway backwards and forwards in each other's arms, as they all began to sing together...

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, a year in the life?_

Spinning his girlfriend Skye around to face him Grant then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, as he dipped his head to nuzzle his nose against hers, singing the next part to simply her.

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

Skye failed to conceal her giggles at how adorable her boyfriend had become lately and rewarded him with a kiss when he stopped singing. Their fellow teammates simply smiled at the sight as they continued to sing.

Skye managed to pull away from Grant just in time to sing her solo part of the song, where she leaned back into the warm embrace of her boyfriend whose arms were wrapped tightly around her. As she sang she looked back and forth between each member of her team, of her family, and sang the lines to each one of them.

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand journey's to plan_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

As Skye stopped singing Jemma took over as she smiled at each member of her team that was now also her family, while she too rested back into the warm embrace of her boyfriend Leo.

_In truths that she learned_

_In times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned or the way that she died_

_It's time now to sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate_

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

The time had now come for Agent Coulson and Agent May to take centre stage and guide their teammates through the final part of the song. As Agent Coulson continued to play the piano he took over singing the chorus while Agent May, who sat beside him with a content smile upon her face, took it upon herself to sing the solo parts in the middle.

_Phil: Remember the love_

_Melinda: Oh you got to, you got to remember the love_

_Phil: Remember the love_

_Melinda: You know the love is a gift from up above_

_Phil: Remember the love_

_Melinda: Share love, give love, spread love_

_Phil: Measure in love_

_Melinda: Measure, measure your life in love_

As they finished singing they received loud cheers from the other members of their team, as the six of them once again all joined in singing with smiles upon their faces, all as content as could be, for the song they were singing made them truly feel like a family.

_Seasons of love_

_Seasons of love_

_Measure your life, measure your life in love_

_Seasons of love_

As the song came to an end they all stopped singing as they simply smiled back at each other. One thing they all loved to do was sing, especially when they could sing together. And on their one year anniversary as a team that's just what they had done. Outsiders would call it cheesy, they would no doubt call them crazy, but Agent Coulson's team didn't think they were cheesy or even crazy. They were enjoying spending time together. They were enjoying singing together. But most importantly of all they were enjoying celebrating a year in the life of friends. A year in the life of friends who had since become a family. A year in the life of friends and family that had since found love with each other. They were celebrating a season full of friendship, family and most importantly love.

* * *

There were many things that the outside world didn't know about Agent Phil Coulson and his team. And the biggest thing of all that no one knew was that they all loved to sing, and they actually sounded good while doing it.

Who'd have known that S.H.I.E.L.D. had six very different agents who were all so very musical? The only ones that did know were those agents themselves. And those agents were Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Skye Coulson, Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons.

Otherwise known as..._The Musical Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._


	2. Highway To Hell

**So this particular pairing and song was a prompt request from JoJo, so therefore I hope you like what I did with it JoJo! :D (I honestly don't even know what to make of this as it's extremely random and I think it sucks? ._. I tried my best and I do like how it came out in the end, but ultimately, yeah D:) Anyway, everyone enjoy! XD  
**

**(Yes I'll be taking song prompts so feel free to request a song, couple/friend pairing and a setting if you wish. I'll do any friend pairing but the only couple pairings I'll do are SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and Philinda, sorry to any other shippers out there with different ships!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to Highway To Hell as that would be AC/DC, though I wish I did as I adore this song!**

* * *

**Highway To Hell**

When Agent May landed the Bus at a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. airfield base in the middle of the Californian Desert on one scorching hot day all the younger members of the team wondered what new mission had brought them all there that day. They all quickly learned that they weren't there for a mission at all. In fact they weren't even sure why they were all there in the first place.

Agent Coulson had simply told Grant, Skye, Leo and Jemma that they all had the day off and could do as they please. He'd then made his way over towards his pride and joy, his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, which he affectionately called Lola. As he approached his beloved car he effortlessly jumped over the driver's seat door and landed on the seat as he revved up the engine.

The next thing the four younger members of the team knew was Agent May suddenly running past them all, as she headed straight for Lola. When she got closer she just as effortlessly jumped over the passenger's seat door, where she landed ever so gracefully upon the seat.

"Hit it!" she says to Phil.

"You got it!" he replies.

And then they were off, as Lola speeds out of the cargo hold, driving away into the distance, as their teammates that have been left behind could only look on in bewilderment at having been left behind without so much as an explanation as to what was going on or where they were even going.

"They've probably gone to get jiggy in the backseat somewhere!" remarks Leo.

"Fitz!" exclaims Jemma.

"Ew! That's my dad you're talking about!" grimaces Skye.

"Been there, done that!" grins Grant with a wink in Skye's direction, making her blush, as memories of her and Grant christening the backseat of Lola long ago immediately spring to her mind.

* * *

As soon as they are far enough away from the Bus, cruising through the Mojave Desert, and far from the ever watchful eyes of their fellow teammates Phil soon turns to Melinda with a devious smirk upon his lips. "You wanna know what I feel the sudden need for, Mel?" he asks her.

"The need for speed?" grins Melinda.

"That and a joyride with one of my favourite girls" smiles Phil, turning on the radio to blast out the perfect song for their joyride, as he then slams his foot down on the accelerator to pick up more speed by the second, as they cruise along the highway, fast and furious style.

_Livin' easy_

_Lovin' free_

_Season ticket on a one way ride_

_Askin' nothin'_

_Leave me be_

_Takin' everythin' in my stride_

_Don't need reason_

_Don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do_

_Goin' down_

_Party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

With the wind blowing behind them Phil turns to Melinda with yet another devious smirk upon his lips. Before she can even think about what he plans to do next he's burst out singing along to the song with such enthusiasm she can't help but smile and laugh at how adorably funny he looks, all the while trying to appear as serious as possible.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On a highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on a highway to hell_

As Phil stops singing Melinda decides that two can play this game. Flashing him a mischievous smile that's also slightly seductive she soon takes over and belts out the next few lines of the song like a pro.

_No stop signs_

_Speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel_

_Gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me around_

_Hey Satan!_

_Payin' my dues_

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey mumma!_

_Look at me_

_I'm on the way to the Promised Land_

As they come to a bend in the road Phil slams his foot on the brakes as he spins the wheel around, attempting to do his best at a 180 turn, the dirt from the road ghosting all around them. Once back on track he soon puts pedal to the metal once more and soars across the wide open road, starting to sing yet again at the top of his lungs, this time with Melinda joining in.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Don't stop me_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

As the song starts drawing to a close Phil continues to keep his foot upon the accelerator, gaining more and more speed by the second, as he drives ever closer towards the cliff top that they are fast approaching.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_And I'm goin' down_

_All the way_

_I'm on the highway to hell!_

As the song reaches it's ultimate climax Phil drives Lola off of the cliff top as they soar through the air, slow motion style just like the movies, just as the wheels of the car turn inwards and the wings that Lola sports come outwards, making them go from simply soaring through the air to flying at breakneck speed, the wind continuing to nip at their necks behind them.

As they fly through the air to a repeat performance of the song Phil and Melinda can only smile and grin at one another knowing that if their fellow teammates could only see them now they'd be overcome with sheer jealousy at having been left out of all of the fun, because after all, it's not every day you get to ride the highway to hell in the flying car that is Lola!


	3. Wild Heart

**I've recently fallen madly in love with a UK band called The Vamps and their newest song Wild Heart (I'm from the UK hence my knowing of them). Everytime I listen to the song this entire scene plays out in my mind as it just SCREAMS this couple pairing to me, only the younger version of them before certain things happened that ultimately changed them. So I just HAD to write this and post it because why not? :D I actually really love how this came out and hope others do too :) Feel free to tell me what you think! **

**(More songs will eventually come from the people who have issued me prompts as well as s'more of my own I've planned. Feel free to still prompt request me more for either SkyeWard, FitzSimmons or Philinda, as I don't ship any other ships romantically sorry!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to Wild Heart as that would be The Vamps. (If you don't know the song feel free to check it out on YouTube to see how the tune and beat go! Hopefully you'll fall in love with the song as much as I have :D)  
**

* * *

**Wild Heart**

He was 22 and only a month away from graduating from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. It was a normal Friday night for him and his closest friends. They'd all go out and party down in The Boiler Room, the local hangout for S.H.I.E.L.D. students, where alcohol was consumed courtesy of the bar. Many students would take part in singing, dancing and playing pool with each other. He was regularly seen at The Boiler Room every Friday night with his friends, with this particular Friday being no different than any other, where he drank, danced and played pool like he usually did for over 3 hours. It had been a regular Friday night like every Friday night had been for the past four years he'd spent training at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. But that night he'd been wrong, because that night was the night he'd first met the woman he would love for many years to come...

She was 18 and had just started that very Friday for the first time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She didn't know anyone and had pretty much kept to herself for the whole day. She was a fiery teenage girl with a temper to match, often coming across as wild and free spirited to those she met, which to some could be pretty intimidating. But she wasn't planning on changing for anyone. She had a wildness about her and a temperament to match, and she believed she always would. To her no one would ever be able to tame her wild heart or match it, but she'd been very wrong that night, because that night was the night she'd met the man that she would love for years to come...

When he'd first spotted her he was just about to leave The Boiler Room and retire back to his dorm for the night. And then she'd walked through the doors, long black hair flying past her shoulders, a smile across her face and the slight glint of wildness flash through her eyes, as she headed towards the bar and ordered herself a drink. He'd been utterly captivated by her. There was no way he could leave now, not before getting to know the wild looking beauty in front of him. He figured she was the type of girl who wouldn't appreciate some corny pick up line, so he'd come up with something much more fun to capture her attention. He'd decided to serenade her with a song, hoping she'd not think him too crazy, because in that moment he most probably was. But he didn't care. He needed to know the wild heart that had instantly captured his own.

He'd soon hit play on the karaoke machine, grabbed himself a microphone and headed towards the bar as he'd started to sing, instantly detecting all eyes around him divert to his direction, no doubt watching him attempt to make a fool of himself for their entertainment. But all he could focus on was her...

_I was walking away_

_But she's so beautiful it made me stay_

_I don't know her name_

_But I'm hoping she might feel the same_

_So here I go again_

_She got my heart again!_

As soon as she'd heard a voice behind her burst into song she'd whipped her head around to see what was going on. And what she'd seen had surprised her, as it had been a young man heading towards her, a little jig going on, as he appeared to be singing to her and her alone. He looked to be no more than in his early 20's and his smile was instantly mesmerizing to her, for it was just as mischievous and as wild as her own sometimes could be.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

He saw her bite down on her bottom lip as her mouth then quirked into an amused smile at him. So far she seemed to be liking what he was doing, that or she was just very highly amused by him acting like an idiot in front of a girl he'd never even met before tonight. But he still didn't care, instead extending his left hand out for her to take in his own. He'd been slightly shocked when she'd actually had taken his hand and allowed him to pull her into the middle of the room to dance with him, where he'd then continued to sing to her.

_Stay here my dear_

_Feels like I've been standing right here for years_

_My mind's beat up_

_Tell me that you feel this and I won't give up_

_I won't give up!_

She couldn't resist smiling at him as he sang to her and spun her around the room. Her long black hair was whipping back and forth around her shoulders as he twirled her around and around, making her giggle. As her smile got bigger and brighter she soon wrapped her arms around his neck, as he once again sang the chorus of the song to her and her alone.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

The more they danced together the more captivated he became with her. She'd been ever so beautiful to him from afar, but up close and personal she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Everytime he saw her smile he couldn't help but smile right back. Everytime he heard her giggle he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never believed in love at first sight until tonight. There was no denying that he'd fallen irrevocably in love with the woman whose name he still didn't know.

_And I know it's late_

_I know it's cold_

_But come right here and I swear I'll never let you go_

_The way you move it's wonderful_

_Let's do it now cause' one day we'll both be old_

_Oh, whoa, oh!_

She'd never been the type of woman who had believed in love at first sight until the night a crazy young man had started serenading her with a song. And he was definitely crazy. But in the good way, at least that's what she believed. She could tell he was fun to be with, he was a little bit of a charmer and he knew how to entertain people as everyone around them was clapping and cheering him on. She couldn't deny it even if she tried. She'd fallen irrevocably in love with a man whose name she still didn't know.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

As the song was coming to a close they'd got closer as they continued to dance. His free arm was now around her waist. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. And they both had the biggest lovestruck smiles upon their faces that they could muster.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

As soon the music stopped and he finished singing everyone around them who'd been watching the scene before them take place immediately started clapping, cheering and wolf whistling. While all the two strangers who'd fallen irrevocably in love could do was hold on to each other and smile as brightly as they possibly could. Neither of them could have predicted this was how their Friday night would go, but they were more than happy that it did. Soon more music started playing around them again, with everyone else around them going back to what they'd been doing. But they remained on the dance floor, arms around each other, smiles continuing to get wider and wider.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Melinda May. What's yours?" she replied.

"Philip Coulson" he replied with a smile.

"Can I call you Phil?" she asked him with a grin.

"Only if I can call you Mel" he replied with a wink.

"Deal!" she beamed.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Eighteen. This is my first day here. And you?" she asked him.

"Twenty-two. I graduate in a month" he replied.

"We should make our first and last month together one to remember then" she smiled.

"Who says whatever we start tonight has to end after a month?" he grinned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" she smirked.

"So...can I kiss you, Mel?" he asked her tentatively.

"I'd be offended if you didn't, Phil" she replied mischievously.

And with that Phil pulled Melinda completely into his embrace, soon claiming her mischievous lips with his own. If they hadn't believed they'd already been irrevocably in love with each other before their very first kiss, then they sure as hell were after it.

* * *

That regular Friday night was the night that Philip Coulson and Melinda May met for the very first time. They became inseparable for the next month. Melinda was there the day Philip graduated and cheered along with the rest of their friends. They dated happily for the next four years as Philip became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Melinda continued to train at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. When Melinda herself was 22 and graduated she was happy to see that Philip returned for her own graduation, cheering proudly in the stands just like she had done for him. Not long after Melinda herself became a fully fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, often working alongside Philip on missions for the next two years. They were one of the golden couples of S.H.I.E.L.D., always professional within the field, constantly setting the perfect example for many of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents of how to perfectly balance out their personal relationship alongside their professional one, while never blurring the lines.

But then the mission to Bahrain happened. Philip had emerged from the mission unscathed and unhurt. But Melinda had emerged damaged in more ways than anyone could have predicted, soon becoming known as 'The Cavalry'. Bahrain was the mission that changed Melinda May in every way possible. Bahrain was the mission that made her close herself off to personal attachments, detach herself from experiencing too many emotions that could emotionally compromise her and allow herself to become a lot more reserved. Bahrain was the mission where her personal relationship with Philip ended for good, as she pushed everyone around her away, including him. And for Philip Coulson it was Bahrain where he lost his wild heart for good...

* * *

Many years later they were finally reunited after the Battle of New York when Philip brought her aboard his brand new team. He'd told her he simply wanted her to fly his plane, or The Bus as it soon became affectionately known among his team, where she'd reluctantly agreed.

Their fellow teammates still don't know the real story of Philip Coulson and Melinda May's relationship before they met them. Because only the two of them know that it was a song that brought them together for six years, the mission to Bahrain that destroyed everything, and then the simple thing of needing to fly The Bus that finally saw them reunited after so many years spent apart.

_Mel finally had her crazy charmer back that she was still secretly in love with..._

_...and Phil finally had his wild heart back that he was also still secretly in love with._


End file.
